


Le bal de Noël

by Soffya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Un moment entre Hermione et Drago au le bal de Noël pendant le tome 4.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 6





	Le bal de Noël

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : _Harry Potter _appartient à J.K. Rowling.__

« Tu ferais bien de rejoindre Vicky, il va se demander où tu es passée, cracha Ron.   
-Arrête de l'appeler Vicky. »

Hermione bondit brusquement de sa chaise et s'en alla en courant de la Grande Salle. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Ron puisse lui dire ça. Comment osait-il dire qu'elle fraternisait avec l'ennemi ! Qu'elle trahissait Harry en acceptant d'aller au bal avec Viktor Krum ! Ron avait était pourtant le premier à l'admirer lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch et lorsque que les élèves de Durmstrang sont arrivés à Poudlard. Il voulait à tout pris avoir son autographe, se comportant comme une vulgaire groupie. Si Ron avait vraiment l'intention d'aller au bal avec elle, il aurait dû y penser avant de se faire rejeter par Fleur Delacour et de ne surtout pas lui dire ‘Hermione, tu es une fille !’

« Idiot ! Sanglota-t-elle. »

Ses pas la conduisirent près du lac. Elle s'y était rendue sans s'en rendre compte. Au loin, elle pouvait entendre la musique qui venait de la Grande Salle. Bien sûr, la fête continuait sans elle. Ce n'était pas comme si elle devait manquer à quelqu'un. Surtout pas à Ron. Une fois arrivée au niveau du lac, elle se laissa tomber par terre. Elle plia les genoux, passa ses bras autour et regarda le lac. Des larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues. Elle resta ainsi sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes. Des bruits de pas se firent soudain entendre derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement et vit Malefoy arriver. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il ne manquait plus que lui. Elle était suffisamment mal comme cela, sans que Malefoy n'en profite pour se moquer d'elle.

« Granger ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Hermione renifla et tourna la tête, tentant de cacher ses yeux rouges et essuyant violemment ses larmes. Elle refusait qu'il la voie dans cet état.

« Quoi ! Tu pleures ! Se moqua-t-il. »

D'autres bruits de pas se firent entendre et une voix aiguë s'éleva de derrière les buissons. Cette voix appartenait à Pansy Parkinson.

« Drago ! Appela Pansy.  
-Merde, marmonna Malefoy. »

Il regarda autour de lui, un peu plus paniqué à chaque instant. Les feuilles des buissons bougèrent de plus en plus, indiquant que Pansy se rapprochait d'eux. Malefoy se dirigea vers Hermione et lui attrapa le bras.

« Lève-toi, lui ordonna-t-il. Allez, dépêche-toi !  
-Malefoy ! Lâche-moi ! »

Mais il ne l'écouta pas et la força à se lever. Il alla vers l'arbre le plus proche, tirant de force Hermione derrière lui.

« Je t'ai dit de me lâcher !  
-Mais tais-toi bon sang ! »

Malefoy tint fermement la jeune Gryffondor dans ses bras et posa sa main sur la bouche de cette dernière, l'empêchant de parler. Celle-ci tenta tant bien que mal de se débattre. Elle regrettait d'avoir laissé sa baguette dans son dortoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver ce soir, avait-elle pensé quelques heures plus tôt en se préparant. Quelle idiote elle avait été ! Elle allait s'apprêter à le mordre, mais se figea tout à coup quand Pansy arriva à leur niveau.

« Drago ! Appela-t-elle. Drago, où es-tu ? Dragonichou ! »

Dans toutes autres circonstances, Hermione aurait éclaté de rire. Mais pour l'instant, elle devait trouver un moyen pour qu'il la lâche. Elle garda quand même en tête le nouveau petit surnom de Malefoy, espérant que cela lui serve un jour. Alors qu'ils étaient toujours caché par l'arbre, Pansy passa à côté d'eux sans les voir. Elle s'éloigna petit à petit, continuant d'appeler le Serpentard. Une fois qu'elle eut disparu, Malefoy soupira et s'empressa de lâcher Hermione qui s'éloignait vivement de lui, lui lançant le regard le plus noir qu'elle pouvait.

« T'es malade où quoi ! S'énerva-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire ça ? »

Malefoy grimaça et s'essuya la main sur son pantalon.

« De quoi tu te plains ? C'est moi qui vais me retrouver avec tes microbes de Sang-de bourbe.  
-Tu n'es vraiment pas croyable ! S'énerva de plus en plus Hermione. C'est toi qui m'empêchais de bouger. Et pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait te faire si Parkinson me voyait ? »

Lui-même ne le savait pas. Lorsqu'il avait entendu Pansy arriver vers eux, il avait paniqué et avait fait la première chose qui lui était passé par la tête. Hermione soupira, lui tourna le dos et commença à repartir vers le château.

« Pourquoi pleurais-tu tout à l'heure ? Demanda soudainement Malefoy. »

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui.

« Et toi ? Pourquoi te cachais-tu de Parkinson ? Elle n'était pas censée être ta cavalière Dragonichou ? »

Elle était entrain de se moquer de lui ouvertement et ça, il refusait de la laisser faire.

« Krum a enfin reprit ses esprits et s'est rendu compte que tu n'en valais pas la peine. Après tout c'est vrai, qui voudrait de toi ?  
-Tu me dégoûtes Malefoy. »

Elle sentit ses yeux lui piquer. Non ! Elle ne devait surtout pas pleurer devant lui. Elle n’allait surtout pas le laisser la ridiculiser. Une autre chanson se fit entendre. Et vu l’heure qu’il était, il devait sûrement s’agir de la dernière danse. Hermione soupira violemment.

« La dernière danse, dit-elle. Je devrais être à l'intérieur avec mes amis mais au lieu de ça, je suis avec toi. C'est vraiment la pire soirée de toute ma vie. »

Elle s'apprêta à retourner au château lorsque Malefoy lui attrapa le bras. Et la fit se retourner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Demanda Hermione, exaspérée.  
-Comme tu l'as dit, c'est la dernière danse et ça m'étonnerait que tu arrives à la Grande Salle avant que ça ne soit finit. »

Il la rapprocha un peu plus de lui et posa sa bras autour de sa taille, tandis que l'autre prit sa main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? S'indigna Hermione.  
-De toute façon notre soirée est gâchée, alors autant profiter de cette dernière danse. »

Hermione acquiesça, pas très sûre de ce qu'il se passait et essaya de se décontracter. Après tout ce n'était qu'une danse. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de mal là dedans ? Sauf que cette danse était avec Malefoy et qu'elle fraternisait réellement avec l'ennemi, pour reprendre les propos de Ron. Non, il était hors de question qu'elle pense à lui maintenant. Malefoy la rapprocha alors un peu plus de lui.

« Si jamais tu dis à quelqu'un ce qu'il s'est passé... Commença-t-il.  
-Comme si j'allais m'en vanter. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup. Il danser avec Granger ! Granger ! Sang-de-bourbe, Miss-je-sais-tout et en plus la meilleure amie de Potter. Si son père le voyait, il le tuerait. S'il n'avait pas de crise cardiaque avant. Drago avait eu envie de danser avec elle au moins une fois dans la soirée depuis qu'il l'avait vu descendre les escaliers et rejoindre Krum. Pour une fois il n'avait trouvé aucune insulte à lui dire. 

Ils se mirent tous les deux à danser, au rythme de cette musique lente qu'ils entendaient au loin. Et petit à petit, tous les deux commencèrent à se laisser aller, oubliant qu'ils dansaient avec l'ennemi. C'était étrange, mais pour une fois, le temps de cette danse, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils voulaient jouer le jeu et prétendre ne par être ennemis, ne pas être Serpentard ou Gryffondor, ne pas être Granger et Malefoy. La musique se termina, indiquant la fin du bal. Tous deux avaient arrêté de danser, mais ne s'étaient pas pour autant séparés. Ils étaient encore dans ce moment où ils avaient oublié qui ils étaient et avec qui ils étaient. Drago rapprocha son visage d'Hermione, jusqu'à ce que leur lèvre ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres l’une de l’autre. La distance entre eux diminua un peu plus jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres finissent par se toucher. Ils s'embrassèrent quelques instants, refusant de se séparer. Mais ils furent bien vite retourné à la réalité lorsqu'ils entendirent des éclats de rire et des voix se rapprocher d'eux. Probablement quelques élèves qui ne voulaient pas que leur soirée se termine. Hermione et Drago se séparèrent, tentant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu leur passer par la tête. Ils étaient ennemis et rien d'autres. Hermione sentit le sang lui montait et aux joues et regarda le sol, refusant de poser le regard sur le Serpentard. Celui-ci ne se sentait pas mieux, regardant partout autour de lui sauf la jeune fille.

« Je crois que je ferais mieux de partir, dit Hermione avec une petite voix.  
-Moi aussi, répondit rapidement Drago. »

Ils partirent en prenant des directions opposées, ne voulant surtout pas regarder l'autre. Si le cerveau d'Hermione avait fonctionné convenablement, se dit-elle, elle l'aurait giflé et insulté de tous les noms. De quel droit avait-il osé faire cela ? Son premier baiser et il fallait que se soit avec lui. Pourtant, malgré que se soit Malefoy, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Et le pire, c’était qu’elle avait aimé ce baiser. C'était un secret qu'ils allaient partager toute leur vie. Elle posa ses doigt sur ses lèvres tout en continuant de sourire et en se disant que finalement sa soirée n'avait pas été aussi gâché que ça.

_Fin ___


End file.
